Ana
by I'mInspiredByYou
Summary: Amber is dealing with Anorexia, and her boyfriend, Alfie Lewis, helps her. This is what happens when Amber gets rid of 'Ana.' Rated T for Eating Disorders.


**Ana**

**Another One Shot! And it's NOT Peddie! Surprise Surprise! It's actually about Amber (Who is played by ANA Mulvoy Ten, and the story is called Ana, ironic, hmm?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or it's characters, but I do claim rights to the 'Ana' song.**

**Dedication: To my best friend, Eskamere Anne who just got out of the Treatment Center!**

**Amber's POV:**

_**Ana, I don't need you in my life anymore.**_

_**Cause all you do was make my body feel sore, so sore.**_

_**You used to make me pretty, but know I'm scary skinny.**_

_**Ana, I can't take it anymore!** _

It's true, I DIDN'T need Ana anymore, all she did was make me un-healthy. Sure it made me feel prettier at my lowest times, but if I wanted anybody to ever love me, I need Health and Help.

That's when I fell in love with Alfie Lewis.

_**Ana, you don't control my life anymore.**_

_**Please, Ana, leave tonight! Leave Tonight!**_

_**Ana, you really aren't my shining light!**_

_**You made me go on a Hunger Strike**_

_**Now I'm leaving you on my Back Door!**_

_**Ana, you don't control me Anymore!**_

When I met Alfie, he-he changed me, for the better. Even though Ana always told me I was never good enough,

or pretty enough,

or even skinny enough,

Alfie always told me otherwise.

He was there for me, and he loved me...

For Me.

_**Ana you used to be my evil within.**_

_**But now, without you, I win.**_

_**Ana, move away, far away.**_

_**This is getting extremely cliche.**_

_**You leave my side, today!**_

He always told me to get help.

Professional Help.

That's when I went to Rehab...

8 Weeks, 4 Days, 13 hours and approximately 3 and a half minutes,

Without Purging

And without Alfie.

But ya'know who's counting?

_**Ana, you don't control my life anymore.**_

_**Please, Ana, leave tonight! Leave Tonight!**_

_**Ana, you really aren't my shining light!**_

_**You made me go on a Hunger Strike**_

_**Now I'm leaving you on my Back Door!**_

_**Ana, you don't control me Anymore!**_

When I got back for Rehab, I was roughly 1.67 Meters, **(A/N: Americans, around 5'6) **8 stones **(A/N: Again Americans, about 115 Pounds I believe?) **and my love for Alfie was growing as fast as my Blonde Luscious hair.

_**I started a new life**_

**_I started a new life_**

**_I left you behind..._**

**_I left you behind..._**

**_Stuck by my family's side_**

**_Maybe'll I'll be a bride_**

**_So, Ana, please_**

**_Your words are a disease!_**

**_And it used to hurt me_**

**_But, Ana, you're no longer controlling me!_**

Ana always told me "You'll never be loved" or "Nobody is ever going to Marry you, they don't even want to Snob your Ugly Face!" and "Kids? Please, Hun, that'll ruin your already terrible figure!"

But Today,

I am a Bride...

And a Mother.

_**Ana, you don't control my life anymore.**_

_**Please, Ana, leave tonight! Leave Tonight!**_

_**Ana, you really aren't my shining light!**_

_**You made me go on a Hunger Strike**_

_**Now I'm leaving you on my Back Door!**_

_**Ana, you don't control me Anymore!** _

Ana doesn't control me anymore.

I have gotten rid of my awful past, by sticking with good friends, loving life,

And Alfie Lewis.

_**So Goodbye Ana, and Good Riddance.**_

_**Forever.**_

And with that I say, GoodBye, and Good Riddance, to Ana!

**End.**

**See, Short, Sweet and to the Point!**

**I'm not very good at doing One-Person Centered One-Shots, better at couples!**

**Storyline: Ana, who is kinda've like the Mia (From Bulimia), for Anorexia. Amber, has Anorexia. And when her boyfriend Alfie Lewis finds out, he helps her. Now Amber, who has gotten rid of Ana, has a very Happy life as a Wife and Mother!**

**My friend, Eskamere Anne and I (We both me in Rehab) wrote this song about a Day before supposed 'Graduation' and it's not the best, and it's more of a poem, but I think it means ALOT!**

**Hope you Like!**

**Andrea x**


End file.
